


Burn, Oh How I Burn For You

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A.k.a Candle Bambi Megamix drabbles.Also, do check the original post for serious flaming awesomenesshere! <3!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST. UNF. Tinhatting fest all around because these idiots do light my life. And since pulling off a one-shot candle-themed story that I had in mind will definitely take forever, I'll start on with this first. One can loosely consider these as warming-up, or something the like :)

**Fire Starter - 中森明菜**

"Sho-chan, we have to back dance to this!" Unnerved by losing his chance to sing, Aiba grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. As intro faded in, they flanked Ohno who had fully immersed himself in the blues and, of course, the chin movements. Sho couldn't help mirroring Aiba's ridiculous gyration, Ohno went on clutching the karaoke mic tighter. On the other side of the room Nino sprawled nearly unconscious; Sho knew it was then or never.

As Jun hid his chuckle behind the glass of sake he held in front of his lips, as Ohno reached the last verse, as Nino stayed nearly unconscious, as Aiba made weirder strenuous poses, Sho aimed his stare and finger gun straight to Jun _and_ fired.

The song ended; he wasn't the only one blushing.

 

**Fire - 2NE1**

"If you ended up curling up with him, burning the sheet, and singing love songs together, it's safe to say that I'd come over and end that," Ohno adds, mischievously. "Or perhaps you don't want me to end _that_."

"Leader," Jun growls his warning.

 

**Flames - VAST**

While completely tired, exhausted and drained, floating sensation from fatigue oddly kept him from dozing off on his way home. As the car drove him back to the heart of Tokyo, his eyelids found solace in taking in the flashing blurs of nightlights. Wave of familiarity ran through him as the fade silhouette of strong red and streak of yellow light, tall and welcoming, came to view.

Hearth was near.

 

**Into The Light - Kyoko Fukada**

「こんのままで　このままで　目を閉じて」

As hands wrap around his waist, as sharp chin rests on his right shoulder, as solid chest presses against his back, as soft puffs of steady breath tickle his neck, as lips lightly brush in greeting, as they take in each other in the moment, as eyes close in familiar comfort, it was the genuine warmth, not as much as only the physical closeness, settles them down.

 

**I See the Light - Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi**

"Duets?" Sho blinks bewilderedly. His manager continues rattles the outcome of another meeting he missed this morning. Sho frowns, stopping himself before he instinctively reaches for his phone and dials a number. He has to start making time to come to these meetings if he wants to have a say in their activities instead of just getting reports.

"Sakurai-kun?"

Sho shakes off his wandering thoughts and turns his focus back to his manager. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Aiba-san has agreed to join Ninomiya-san and Ohno-san, forming a new called trio, A-SK and leaving you with…."

 

**This Fire - Franz Ferdinand**

It starts with pretense of innocence. One poke to the other's arm, one poke to the other's side, one instant giggle, one playful shove and then another, and another. One scolding stare, one puppy eyes look, one long study with a smirk, one poke to the other's cheek.

That did it.

_You do not start what you can't finish_. If look could sear, Sho'd be all toast right then. Yet, it apparently only incites him further. Another poke to the other's cheek triggers retaliation of one hasty collar grabbing, yanking him violently closer.

In the back seat, Aiba stares intently out of the tinted window and clears his throat.

 

**New Flame - Sophie Ellis Bextor**

He had ridiculously spent the last few days trying to convince Jun to join the annual revelry. So far nothing was accomplished.

"It doesn't mean that partying is off limit just because you're now dating _that_ scorching Sakurai Sho," Aiba faked a pout one morning and Jun was rather glad he already had his first cup of coffee.

 

**The Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga**

"My place is five minutes from here."

Sho stood still, Jun wasn't sure whether it was because Sho was busy staring at him or something else. After what seemed like a long while, he took two steps back, put his hands on his hip hop jeans pocket and smirked.

"You lead the way."

It took another moment, but then Jun walked passed Sho and headed to the exit. There would be so many things to think about, but not now, not now when he's heading home with Sakurai Sho on his heels.

 

**Light My Fire - The Doors**

Jun woke up first, apparently in the right side of the bed, with Sho's hand looped loosely around his waist. He was close to smirking when Sho stirred. It was a great sight to watch eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on him before full consciousness hit.

He tugged Jun's closer. "You're still here," Sho mumbled, closing his eyes again and nuzzling against Jun's collarbone. When fingertips fluttered lightly on the back of his spine, the renewed flickering embers of sensation sparked.

 

**Everlasting Light (The Black Keys cover) - Alex Winston**

Sho smiles faintly. _For now_ , he added, _everlasting can wait_ , convincing himself that it was enough while letting Jun walks away.

He turns to walk toward the parking lot when Jun calls.

"Hey!"

Sho turns back only to find Jun waiting with a smile.

"What date is today?"

"Huh?"

"What date is today," Jun repeats a little louder.

Sho glances on his wristwatch and frowns.

"February, 28th," he answers, looking up and finding Jun already walks away once again.

 

**Eternal Flame - The Bangles**

To: Matsumoto  
17/02/00 - 03:25  
Subject: (no subject)

STOP CALLING ME AT FUCKING 3 AM, MATSUMOTO!

 

To: MatsuJun  
17/02/08 - 03:25  
Subject: (no subject)

Thank you again for the birthday present. I'll wear it on Zero tomorrow. :)

 

To: Jun  
17/02/12 - 03:25  
Subject: (no subject)

I'll stop by again tomorrow. Please make sure you're alone this time.

And yes, I'd still have the butler outfit on. Why'd you ask?

 

**Burning Love - Elvis Presley**

As Sho mentally forced headlines of his afternoon paper to un-blur, Jun obliviously continued to peel off of his casual clothes. The soft double dotted gloves discarded; the pure cashmere brown poncho followed. The snug black sweater off; the button down starched stripped shirt followed.

The moment Jun fumbled with his jeans buttons Nino inched closer and grumbled, "If you dare to turn the AC temp down, Sho-chan, I'm going to throttle you."


End file.
